Who We Are
by xXxswiggsterxXx
Summary: James, Sirius and Remus are still the marauders but instead of Peter being the fourth one, Lily is. and she loves them all they way best friends should YAY! set in there 5th year. 1st HP fic so r&r (rated r to be safe)4th chapter finally up! i feel accomp
1. Default Chapter

The Past Four Years

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters... if I did I would be rich but since I'm typing on this craptastic computer I obviously am not.

A/N this is set in Lily James Sirius and Remus's 5th year at Hogwarts, in this chapter they just started there fifth year and bare with me through some of these pervert convos they are some what based off of me and three of my closest guy friends conversations but luckily they've never shown up right after my shower... not that they haven't tried lol but anyway so if you think there perverted its not really my fault talk to my friends about it. Oh and Lily is an Animagi too she turns into a cat and her nick name is claws... sorry couldn't think of a better nickname I just had to deall with a very depressed very drunk brother so once again bare with me on this, also she likes to use the kick your ass threat a lot cause that what works for me when dealing with perverted friends... anyway on with my story

Lily Evans walked out of the bathroom wraped in a towel, her shoulder length red hair was dripping wet. She looked up quickly to see her three best friends grinning at her from her bed. She stopped and looked at them quizzically. "how is it that you three always seem to know when I'll be in the shower, or is it just a coincidence that you chose these times to walk in here?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"oh we just have good timing" Sirius said with a wink

She snorted "oh yea good timing for the past four years"

Remus looked at her innocently "what ever do you mean Lilicans?"

She snorted "oh don't play innocent with me the three of you have shown up in my dorm every single day after my shower from the week after we meant which would be precisely Four years ago, we're goin on five now"

James grinned "yep four glorious years of watching Lily Evans go from an eleven year old with no boobs no butt no hips bad hair and unshaven legs to the fifteen year old with all the right curves in all the right places, gorges hair that is just the right color to match her temper and the nicest legs of all the fifth year girls!"

Lily raised one eyebrow "oh you know fifth year guys that have nicer legs than me?"

Sirius grinned at James "I never knew you rolled that way Prongs"

Lily sighed "ok all three of you out" she pointed at the door for emphasis "I'll meet you in the common room in five minuets" all three got up and walked toward the door "oh yea and James" she added in a slightly softer tone "he looked back at her "if I so much as see a sliver of that mirror under the door, so help me god, I will kick your ass so hard you bleed out your nose"

James looked astounded "how did you know I had a mirror?"

She looked at him "I've been your best friend for four years... how could I not know you had a mirror?" Then she looked at them all fully "and if I so much as catch a glimpse of any of you near this dorm I will hex you three ways from next Sunday"

Remus grinned "aww come on Lil we like the ass kicking bit better at least it requires some contact between you and our asses"

"why oh why do I even put up with you three"

Sirius looked at her then said "because you love us" with that all three ran out the door.

She checked to make sure they were in the common room locked the door and put an impermeable charm on it. She walked over to the trunk and started getting dressed. She knew Sirius was right, she did love them all, more then she loved anyone else, she couldn't even imagine being a normal girl and having all of her closest friends be the girls from around school. None of them would have taken the risks that James, Sirius and Remus took all in the name of having fun. And even if the girls had taken the risks they wouldn't have taken the fall with her when ever they got caught. They never would have accepted that temper of hers, they never would compliment her like James, Sirius and Remus did, despite the fact that she pretended to dislike it she loved walking out of the shower ever day to have those three sitting on the bed with a hale of slightly twisted and perverted compliments. But most of all she loved there loyalty. She remembered that night in the first year when they had figured out why Remus always disappeared, they were all shocked at first but they stood by him non the less, they even spent three year perfecting the charm so they could keep him company, she remembered the night they had shown up in the Shrieking Shack, the first night she ever became the calico cat that was dubbed Claws. The truth was she had loved the past four years, she loved her friends, and she never wanted these things to end.

She had finished dressing and was walking down the stairs into the common room. She flopped down on a couch next to them and muttered "I'm bored"

Remus looked up "oooooh I know what we can do, since its Friday evening and tomorrows Saturday we can sneak into the kitchen get some fire whiskey, butter beer and food and then go to the Shrieking shack and smash shit up ya know?"

The other three nodded and grinned and as they walked toward the portrait hole with James's invisibility cloak stuffed in his robe, she knew the fifth year was definitely gonna live up to the past four years standards.


	2. Drunken Party

Drunken Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters I do, however, own the story line to this fiction and it is partially based on a completely original story I wrote so DON'T STEAL IT

Anyway I decided to up the rating to be safe, I don't think there will be any like explicit sex but still with the whole drunken thing ya no... gotta be safe

The four Marauders stood in front of the womping willow, there arms were filled with food and alcohol, and they were covered by the invisibility cloak. Lily dumped her arm load of food and drinks into James' arms and transformed into a calico cat. She then darted under the tree's waving branches and pushed the knob. When she had done that she went back under the invisibility cloak, transformed and took her stuff back from James. They all slid down into the hole and hurried down the tunnel leaving the invisibility cloak just inside the entrance.

They walked into the shrieking shack and as she looked around Lily grinned, almost all the once elegant furniture was either torn up or smashed. They walked into the dinning room and paced the food on the table, they were always careful not to smash that. Lily looked at the three guys and grinned, they grinned right back. "are you ready for this" she said

"Hell yea" yelled Sirius as he grabbed a treacle tart and a butter beer off the table...

!#$%&()!#$%&()1234567890-=!##$%&())!#%&())!#$#%&()

3hours later (they got there at 11)

By this time all four of the 15 year olds where considerably drunk. Lily was singing some weird song at the top of her lungs (What if all the plumbers Quit,

Oh what would we do

The world would be backed up with shit

You take poo on top of Poo) {A/N: stupid song by one of my friends but he made it up when we where all drunk so yea it works}

James was laughing at Sirius who had just been typing his chair and fallen over, and Remus had just grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey and four shot glasses and was calling for a shot contest.

Half an hour later the four all looked rather ill, but considering they each had a pyramid of ten glasses in front of them that was no big surprise. Lily looked at the three boys "oh man I feel like im gonna vomit" she ran out of the room into the bathroom.

James looked at Sirius and Remus "maybe one of us should go sober her up"

Remus shook his head" no way prongs none of us are sober enough to do the charm, wands and alchol just don't mix"

Sirius snorted "ok mom"

Lily walked out of the bathroom wipeing her mouth "hes right ya know"

!#$%&&()!#$%&(&)!#$%&(!#$%&)!#$%&(!##$%&)

Half an hour later they had all thrown up and got a lot of alcohol out of there systems. Now they were back on there eating binge.

Lily was grinning again "ya no I have this theory, you see I think its better if you eat food before you drink cause then you have something to throw up"

Remus made a face and said "That is the second most disgusting thing you've ever said"

James just grinned and shoved more cake into his mouth

Sirius suddenly laughed and everyone looked at him "guess who I snogged last night"

James grinned "Alicia"

Remus looked somewhat thoughtful and then said "Karina"

Lily shouted "Snape"

All three guys just looked at her like she'd grown a third arm, she was laughing uncontrollably now. Sirius look like he wanted to puke again but instead he said "no, Angelina Darlecky"

Remus looked at Lily "well she has now topped the original most disgusting thing she has ever said"

Lily crinkled up her nose, furrowed her brow and let out a long "ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Sirius looked at her funny "what's wrong with Angelina?"

Lily looked over at him "oh nothing I was just imaging you and Snape making out... and trust me its not pretty"

James started to laugh and picked up a bottle of fire whiskey and took a swig

!!!!#######$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&((((((())))))

(3 and a Half hours later)... (making it 6 am)

All of them where once again drunk.... But seeing as to how it seemed that it was 11 in the morning when they looked at there watches they figured they should get back to the castle.

They stumbled back up the tunnel singing and yelling and tripping. They grabbed the invisibility cloak but didn't bother to put it on seeing as how none of them could walk even remotely straight.

They walked back across the grounds and into the castle stumbling all the way. They were almost to Gryffindor common room when Lily fell into a suit of armor causing it to crash down, they all laghed and James helped lily up, they kept laughing... until they saw Mcgonagall


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Sorry this chappie took so long I started it the day after I published the last one but this summer was full of surprises and I had no time and my friends are pretty much still acting like we're on summer vacation... I mean who drinks on a Thursday... with there brother no less?

Ok so here goes the next chapter in this really weird story. So...

Lily was in front of the other three as McGonagall walked up to them. She stopped in front of them and looked them over, they might of been alright if Lily hadn't stumbled and landed on Sirius. Mcgonagal continued to stare at them then she said "are you drunk?"

Lily giggled "I hope so cause if not this room is SPINNING"

Mcgonagall's lips pressed together into a thin white line" 50 points each from Gryffindor; I am very ashamed of you all. I will be informing the Headmaster, but for right now you should go to your dormitories and get some sleep", I will lead you there because I'm afraid that in your current state you might end up in the Slytherin common room. I'm not sure who that would be worse for you or them." She turned on her heals "follow me" Lily James Remus and Sirius followed her giggling back up to the common room.

They walked in and found that two of the girls from lily's dorm were already up as they all stubbled into the common room the girls gave them a funny look and walked out. McGonagall

turned around and left.

Lily twirled around "oh yea the common room all to ourselves... I say we go to sleep."

"that is a great idea but not down here and not in our dorms.that sneaky lil rat peter is always tryen to steal our secrets ya know?"

"yea he quite the little bastard, any way how bout u guys sleep in my dorm theres no one in it. Plus looked like it would be a sunny day so everyone will be outside." Lily stumbled up the girls stair case and the guys grabbed hold of the railing and slowly pulled themselves up. When they finally got there they all crashed into the same bed and fell asleep immediately.

But who would have thunk that falling asleep in the same bed as your three best friends would lead to such a rude awakening

TBC

Hmmmmmmm not me lol especially three perverted guys. Srry its so short and it took me like five months to get this up, I had a really crazy summer (my summer last about 3 months longer than every one else... no wonder I'm failing in school), but now things are settling in and I finally have time... just give that little review button a clickaronnie doonie, I know ya want to

Oh next chapter will be up soon oh yea and if ya haven't noticed I changed my name YEA


	4. rude awakening

Wanna know what, I always imagined James Potter to look like Jesse Bradford if you,ve never seen a picture of him well then you should, go look it up on google images

Wahooo here it is another chapter of lily as a marauder… what fun…..

Lily roled over and she ran into something solid and warm at first she didn't even wonder then …_what the fuck there isn't anything like that supposed to be in my bed. Then she felt a hand on her hip, then one on her stomach, then one on her back. _She sat up fast "what the hell" _oh ow my head owwwww _she laid back down, _why where the drapes around her bed open it was like looking into a bloody spotlight, she rolled over pulled the blankets over her head and opened her eyes. Holy bloody hell that's James whats he doing in my bed and why is his arm wrapped around me and put on my back, she rolled over the other way and found Sirius in front of her, his hand had been on her stomach. Ok so whose hand is on my hip? She looked REMUS. Three guys in bed with a Gryffindor prefect… oh crap, gotta get out of this bed. _She rolled back as fast as she could, forgetting James was behind her, they landed on the floor with a huge thump, and James woke up

"What the hell ow my head ow the lights cover my eyes." He grabbed lily round the waist and pulled her so her shadow was cast on his eyes. "ow my head still hurts"

"oh my god I'm gonna puke" she jumped up and rain to the bathroom and proceeded to barf into the toilet. _Wow I love hangover I need… Tylenol, water, why isn't there like a hangover spell, I could go to Madame Pomfree but then she would know we were out drinking, not that McGonagall doesn't already know._ Lily's head popped up from the place it was resting against the sink, _McGonagall KNOWS that_ was the only coherent thought getting through her brain, well other than: oooooooohhhhhhhh shit. She grabbed a cup from the edge of the sink and poured some water from the tap into she drank half the cup and poured the rest on her head, _well_ she thought _if ever was a good time to get them all expelled, this was not it…there was the fact that Sirius had moved out of his house over the summer and the situation with her father being pissed bout last summer when Lily had snuck out to hangout with James, Remus and Sirius she had forgotten about the fancy party her parents where having that night she had gone to a muggle party and they had gotten smashed and tried sneaking into her house at 2. She hadn't expected every one of her father's hoity-toity co-workers staring at them as they stumbled in their clothes all rumpled and smelling like cheap beer, cigarettes and a little pot, her grandparents where even there and to top it off that was the first time her family had met her three best friends all of which had turned out to be guys. It wasn't that they drank a lot just when they really needed to blow off steam or they where feeling particularly rebellious. She had been really pissed that night cause her mom and had been reprimanding her for being irresponsible, and she had ended the argument with the statement, "lily try being more like your sister". _Lily stood up and splashed more water on herself, then she walked back out into the bedroom still stumbling a little. "ok guys get up go get ready we have a meeting with Mcgonagall, do whatever it takes to get rid of ay trace of alcohol shower change and take some of this, two pills to be exact, she removed to pills of Tylenol for herself and threw the bottle at them…UP Now" they all slowly stood up took the bottle and stumbled out the door. She looked at the clock 3 in the afternoon…

She climbed into the shower after taking the Tylenol, she had always kept muggle remedies on hand just in case, she let the hot water stream down her back and her thoughts wondered back to her situation at home…. _Her mom hadn't always thought that Petunia was the better of the two girls in fact Lily could have sworn she used to be the favorite. Hell for the first two year of school her parents barely even noticed Petunia existed Lily got anything she wanted but then in the third year petunia got into a very expensive college and her parents where all happy and excited about that, lily started feeling like a flavor of the week so she stopped writing her parents as much and concentrated more on her 3 best friends her popularity and her looks, she was only 13 and already she was the most popular girl in her grade she was the prettiest and even the older students noticed her, she had friends in every grade the marauders walked around like they owned the school… at age 13! There pranks where more brilliant then anyone's before them, everyone new that the 4 marauders would all have looks that would stop traffic, and to top it off all of them here easy to get along with, they weren't snotty or anything yea they didn't talk to everyone, none of the Slytherines liked them at all but … even the seventeen year olds hung out with them, so her mom found out about the pranks and the cutting class and the smoking and such, and she had her doubts about Lily's life style every time Lily came home it was petunia this, petunia that all petunias friends are girls, she hangs out with people her own age, and all that jazz. Lily just gave up, she liked hanging out with guys, they where so much more fun than girls. Girls would send you to a mental institution if you made armor out of pillows and rolled down the stairs but guys would think it was hilarious and do it too, it never got boring with guys and they always made sure you know how good you looked… _

Lily washed her hair and got out of the shower, she pulled on jeans and a sweater, brushed her hair out and applied a little makeup, just enough so she looked decent. Then she ran down into the common room. The guys were all washed and cleaned and sitting on the couch

"jeez lils why don't u just take another ten years really we don't mind you wasteing out lives" remus muttered

"sorry but McGonagall last impression of us wasn't exactly sterling I just figured maybe this time we might want to look a little less drunk that is if we want to stay in school"

"do you think she's gone to Dumbledore yet?"

"I don't know its not like mcgonagal to make empty threats, but then again she may hold off for a little while if we ask really nice or make a deal or I don't know there's a miracle"

James looked slightly disheartened "ah well at least Dumbledore is reasonable"

"come on it'll be ok I mean seriously getting kicked out of this school is something we've avoided before I mean we managed to get out of it after we set a teacher on fire its was just a little liquor"

"and breaking curfew and sneaking out of school, lil's this is gonna be hard but I guess we gotta be real smooth talkers this time"

"yea you gotta have faith, come on guys time to face the music and sell our crap like its gold"


	5. pushed apart

Well here it is… the long anticipated 5th chapter… I really hope you like it… SRRYY it took so long my computer is a piece and crashed I lost all my fanfictions and all my school work that I didn't have backed up on disc… I gotta say it was hell

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER or any of its characters

James knocked on McGonagall's door and it quickly opened revealing her and professor Dumbledore having a conversation.

"ahh just the students we were discussing" dumbeldore stated mildly, his eyes twinkled behind his glasses

"Yes sir we know that we have to face the punishment for our actions" all four of them looked at the floor.

"Come now, no need to parade your acting skills for us" McGonagall snapped impatiently

James looked up and smirked a little "always knew you were quit sharp professor"

"of course she sharp…. She'd have to be considering that transfigurations is such a difficult subject" lily smiled at her own voice dripped in honey

McGonagall blushed slightly and Dumbledore smiled " hmmm I see you four are not to hung over to use flattery, something that all of you use to your highest advantage…

"I am still forced to conclude that you deserve a certain severity of punishment…what do you think you deserve?"

_Classic physicology_ lily thought _let us suggest our own punishment_

Remus cleared his throat "well sir, we prolly should each get several detentions, maybe a few sessions of lines"

O_h moony was good…. But he had always been able to hget on with teachers quite well _

Dumbledore looked slightly more grave " I'm afraid this is slightly more severe then that… I suggest that you each are separated into a different house

He held up his hand as they all gasped

Just for one week … to see how you survive without each other. You aren't aloud to sit together ore at together, for one week"

Lily's eyes teared up … _NO… this couldn't be happening, they hadn't spent a week apart since well since before she new them…. And Sirius james and remus had been together even longer. This was terrible… she didn't know what to do._ Then it hit her_…. He had said one of them in each house … that met one of them in SLYTHERIN_

Okkkkkk… that's the end of that… I like to leave ya with a little to wonder on… even tho the next chapter will be up like NOW ok '

LUV MWAH


	6. IT'S ELECTRIC!

Chappy # 6 pinky promise its longer

Don't own harry potter

… And the poem…. I just love that quote cant get enough of it EVER and it applied so well here

_Heaven fell on herself tonight_

_As the devil met me in the wishing well_

_And in that moment I found myself knowing_

_That in the end it's just about us_

Lily grimaced, bit back the tears and looked up at Dumbledore

"you four need to understand the severity of this… you where out of bed after hours and intoxicated you four have been pushing the envelope since the first week and now you ought to understand what it would be like if you didn't have each other…. And if something this extreme happens again, you should plan on a month apart.

"Tomorrow being Sunday you will move to your appointed dorms and stay in these dorms until next Sunday. I do this in hopes that you will make closer friends with people outside your little group and not be so rowdy once you do"

"Professor please I know what we did was wrong but…"

"Lily professor Dumbledore has made up his mind this is how its going to be" snapped McGonagall

"Sirius you get to stay in Gryffindor, Remus you move to Raven Claw, James your in huffelpuff and lily you shall be placed in slytherin"

"WHAT" yelled James "you cant be serious, they'll tear her to pieces… "

"this is how it is going to be, now I suggest you all enjoy your last day together" with that Dumbledore left

James Lily Sirius and Remus stood dumb founded… there wasno way they could let lily get sent to Slytherin… even for just a week. Snape Lucius, Beletricks and Narcissa would make her life a living hell… there was no doubt that Lily could defend herself but against such odds, on there home turf she didn't stand a chance. None of them would if they were in that situation.

They slowly walked back to the entrance hall and then out onto the lawn and down to the lake. Pam James's latest flavor of the week came running up and shot Lily a dirty look "cant you satisfy yourself with Sirius and remus, why do you have to try to steal James too?":

"shut it Pam" Sirius snapped

Pam looked stricken "how dare you" and she stormed away

Lily flopped down by the lake… "what are we gunna DO how could Dumbledore do this to us…. I mean he KNOWS about Snivellus and Lucius and Belletrixs… he knows I'm muggle born… I think he lost it"

"yea why you of all people I mean I'm not saying you cant hold your own… you most certainly can, but your in their territory, their dorms, you have to live with filth for a whole week…. And never talk to us… its bad enough being separated but having to live with them and no us… what are you going to do… and when I say you I mean we" Sirius added and then laughed a barking laugh that always made lily grin.

Lily grinned she could always count on them… no matter what happened there was always moony, padfoot and prongs to take care of her "ok first thing we do is go swimming cause I'm freakin dieing of heat. Then we think something up… I mean were brilliant we'll figure it ou... But she never finished Remus had already grabbed her and thrown her into the lake. But just as he did she wrapped her legs around James so he got pulled in with her. They plunged into the dark water her legs still wrapped around his hips…. And they felt it, they both felt it. That electricity that everyone waits for that tingling shock that travels through your body when you touch that special person and settles in your stomach waiting for you to face it. Lily opened her eyes… they were still in the lake bubbles swirling around there heads, they're eyes met and Lily quickly let go… and they swam quickly to the surface…. Sirius and Remus were laughing but as James floated in the middle of the pond he looked a little scared. And Lily felt scared _my best friend he's my best friend I should feel like that when we touch, there shouldn't be a shock there shouldn't be a woozy feeling in my stomach and I shouldn't be blushing _she glanced at James who shook his head and ducked under water, but not before she saw the faint blush on his cheeks

Ok next chapter currently being worked on… now that family obligations aren't dragging me all over Christ creation…. Ok ummm… next chapter longer I have more ideas… omg…. Blushing electricity oh man… srry I just felt the need to add it dum de dum dum dum


End file.
